The Devious Kiss
by Insane Fangirl 4
Summary: grimmulqui lemon, ulquiorra comes back from a mission and gets a special welcome back present from grimmjow! oneshot sequel request to grimmjow is a hot mess :D WARNING: yaoi, lemon


**a/n: this is a oneshot sequel to 'grimmjow is a hot mess' someone requested a lemon so here you go!**

**well this is my first lemon *coughs* and i'm also a virgin *blushes* so please tell me if it was good, bad ok or what and if anyone's got tips they are welcome!**

**bleach=not mine :D**

* * *

><p><span>The Devious Kiss<span>

Grimmjow was lying on his bed, bored out of his damn mind. He sighed, training had been boring, he took down those idiots easily enough. To be honest he missed Ulquiorra. The 4th espada had been away on a mission for a few days and he missed him more than he liked.

Of course he wouldn't tell him that. He sighed, ever since the two had started their secret relationship, it had been stressful. Obviously they didn't want anyone to know but they also wanted to spend as much time together as they could.

"Grimmjow?" he sat up and looked at his…well 'boyfriend' he would have to call him. The pale espada closed the door and locked it.

As he made his way over to sit down beside the 6th espada he noted the bored look on his face and inwardly smiled knowing he had missed him. Of course Ulquiorra knew that and he also knew the feeling was mutual but he wasn't going to tell him that.

Even though they were 'together' they still liked to torture each other. (Did you expect them to change?)

Grimmjow was pouting, head turned away from Ulquiorra who was now sitting beside him. The green eyed espada smiled knowing how to break him out of his mood.

He put his finger under the blue eyed mans chin, thus turning his face toward him, and as blue eyes gazed into green, Ulquiorra leaned in and kissed him. It was a devious kiss designed to throw him off guard and cause him to forget his bad mood.

Even though the superior had made the first move, he hadn't been expecting the other man to turn his body to face his. Locking both his arms around the smaller ones waist, he pulled him closer and locked him in between his legs. Deepening the kiss in an attempt to be granted access to the others mouth. Ulquiorra obliged letting him in.

Their tongues explored each inch of the others mouth, wrestling with one another and painting the inside of their mouths with saliva. Both were moaning lustfully as the emerald eyed man attempted to push down the bigger male onto the bed.

As soon as Grimmjow realised this he smirked into the kiss and spun the both of them around pushing down his superior as he lay on top of him, propped up on his forearms.

"You always have to be on top don't you?" the 4th espada smiled up at him running his hands through the soft blue hair. Grimmjow merely smirked at him and leaned in close biting down on his neck hard enough to draw blood then sucking the spot, earning him an appreciative moan from the smaller man.

Ulquiorra removed his hands from the blue hair and ran them down his body, feeling the grooves of his abs, fingers rippling the toned chest muscles as he travelled down his body and up his back, pulling off his shirt.

Grimmjow was kissing and nipping the pale mans neck, one hand twirling the soft raven hair between his fingers. He attempted to yank him free of his shirt but was unsuccessful. Ulquiorra couldn't help but chuckle as the espada struggled with his clothes. Propping himself up on his elbow, he kissed the other on the mouth and helped him with his clothes.

"You wear too many clothes" he complained as though to explain himself, the other just smiled and replied

"Just because you wander around half naked doesn't mean the rest of us are required to as well" (please wander about half naked ulqui!)

Grimmjow merely grunted and resumed kissing and nipping his way down the now shirtless chest of his superior and pulled his pants when he got to the bottom. Ulquiorra suddenly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him toward his face, kissing him full on the mouth, whilst forcing his pants down.

This startled Grimmjow, he hadn't been expecting to move so fast, as he looked at the other who nodded,

"I think we've waited long enough don't you?" he whispered seductively into the blue eyed mans ear and then nibbled on it. Grimmjow moaned as he let his hand travel down the others body, placing the other one in front of his mouth.

As Ulquiorra sucked on his three fingers Grimmjow kissed his way down his neck. Pulling his now moist fingers from his mouth and replacing them with his tongue, he placed one inside the smaller's entrance.

Ulquiorra squirmed slightly uncomfortably, unused to the sensation, he let out a lustful moan as a second finger was inserted and twirled around inside him. The third and final finger was put inside him and as Ulquiorra moaned with pleasure, Grimmjow attempted to stretch him as far as he could, smiling at the noises he was producing from the espada underneath him.

The emerald eyed man groaned in protest as the aqua eyed man removed his fingers from his entrance. The man on top then placed his hands on the smaller ones thighs, positioning himself, looking at his companion concernedly. Ulquiorra merely nodded bracing himself.

Grimmjow placed his member into the tight entrance, slowly pushing himself in, afraid of hurting the other. Ulquiorra winced and hissed in pain as Grimmjow pushed himself in. He groaned in pain and grabbed onto Grimmjow's shoulders, digging his nails in.

Ulquiorra panted in exertion as Grimmjow stopped, waiting for him to become accustomed to his length. The emerald eyed man nodded slightly, and groaned slightly as the other moved inside him, slowly at first then steadily increasing the pace.

Grimmjow was increasing the pace slowly, to ensure Ulquiorra wasn't in too much pain, enjoying the tight hot friction of his entrance, as he searched for the sweet spot.

"Aaaa…nnya…nah….Grimm….ah…there!" Ulquiorra moaned in ecstasy as Grimmjow hit the particular spot. Grinning he changed his position slightly and slammed into the spot repeatedly, reducing them both to a sweaty lustful mess.

Both of them moaned in pleasure as they neared their climax.

"Ahh…I….I'm coming!" Grimmjow told him as he moaned back to him.

With a final yell they both came in a white hot mess, riding the high, and then collapsing on the bed, their ecstasy having worn them out. As Grimmjow pulled himself out, Ulquiorra drew in towards him. With a final kiss they fell asleep in each other's arms, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>what did you guys think? please review! please review! i need tips and feedback!<strong>

**thank you guys!**


End file.
